


Just Sweet Enough

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Aging, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: Some lessons are difficult to unlearn.





	Just Sweet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Fills my Kink Bingo 'Food Play' square. Just three more squares to go to complete my second bingo card! :D

"What's all this?" Damen asked, stopping short in the doorway of their room.

"It's our bedroom," Laurent said dryly. "I thought you'd recognise it well enough.

"Well the room isn't usually half-buried in apricots." 

It was true that there were several baskets almost overflowing with them scattered around the room. There was even currently a small cluster of the fruit resting in Laurent's lap where he was sitting on the bed. 

Damen said, "You let one of the children in the market talk you into purchasing their entire stock again, didn't you?"

Laurent flicked an apricot pit at Damen, pretending to be annoyed. He wasn't exactly surprised – but couldn't deny that he was still impressed – at just how easily Damen snatched the stone from mid-air before it could hit his chest despite not even momentarily flicking his eyes from Laurent to follow its path. It might have been years since Damen had been forced to put those quick reflexes to the test in battle, but age hadn't dulled him at all.

At least one of them could say that.

"And so what if I did?" Laurent asked. "It's not like I can't use them. Paschal informs me they're good for the complexion."

"I would have thought Paschal would have recommended a salve instead. Not that you need any help with that anyway, with your perfect skin."

"Perfect? You know I have scars. Not to mention that I'm getting wrinkles," Laurent pointed out.

"Where?" Damen asked. "I can't see any such thing."

"Then perhaps I should call Paschal here to check on your vision."

"My vision is fine, thanks."

"Then perhaps the candlelight is lacking. There are obvious lines around my eyes, and here as well."

Damen pushed himself forward to join Laurent on the mattress, just barely avoiding crushing an apricot under his knee as the sudden shifting weight on the mattress sent them scattering. He leaned forward to press his lips to the spot Laurent had just indicated between his eyebrows. "There," Damen said with a soft chuckle. "Simple. I'll just kiss those frowns of yours away, and then you won't have to worry about them leaving lines."

Pity it didn't actually come close to working that way, or Laurent's diligent attentions to Damen's back over the years would long since have erased the marks still carved into his skin there.

"You're not seriously worried about that, are you?" Damen asked when Laurent didn't just laugh the whole thing off along with him.

He was, actually. But Laurent wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to bring up how his ingrained issues with looking visibly older might still be affecting him without making Damen turn all quiet and concerned in a way that Laurent never liked. So he said nothing, preferring to let Damen draw his own conclusions.

"If you do have any wrinkles, it's only because you smile more now. Besides, if anyone should be worried about aging it should really be me. Have you seen how many grey hairs I have lately?"

"But it makes you look distinguished," said Laurent. "Every inch the proper King."

"And you think it's any different for you? You look even lovelier now than when I met you, you know."

Laurent shrugged off the embarrassment as best he could. "Well anyway, there's no harm in trying these out to see if they work, is there?"

Damen hesitated for a moment, as if deciding whether to press his point. In the end, he said, "If that's what you want. So these apricots; are they meant to be eaten or applied topically?"

"You know, I'm not actually sure," Laurent admitted. 

"Both, then."

Laurent's sleep shirt was already hanging off him loosely, so it was a simple matter for Damen to make extremely quick work of removing it. As Damen's eyes skimmed over him, a prickling sensation raced over Laurent's newly-bared skin, and he shivered ever-so-slightly despite the warmth of the summer evening air. He really would never get used to Damen looking at him that way. 

Damen pushed Laurent backwards until he was almost entirely reclining. He grabbed one of the apricots from between them and tore it in two. After casually discarding the pit, Damen clenched his hands hard, crushing each half in his fists. Juice ran sluggishly down Damen's wrists at dripping down onto Laurent's collarbones. Damen apparently decided he'd wrung the fruit out enough, for he tossed the pieces away in favour of pressing his palms to Laurent's chest, massaging the liquid into his skin. Damen's hands slowly swept outward until his fingers were working reverently over the scar in Laurent's shoulder. Not like he wished to erase the imperfection, but as if he appreciated it the same way Laurent did with Damen's scars; as a sign that he'd been strong enough to survive.

Laurent knew that Damen would probably say that he appreciated the signs of Laurent's aging just the same. But Laurent just couldn't so easily make himself view it that way.

"You're going to get us both all sticky." 

Damen grinned. "You don't think that's how the night was going to end no matter what? Don't worry, I know how to clean up after myself."

Laurent didn't have to wait to learn what Damen meant by that, for Damen almost immediately started retracing the path his hands had taken, this time with his tongue. Like that was going to make Laurent any less sticky. 

"Tart, but with just the right amount of sweetness," Damen assessed once he'd taken a proper taste.

"Yes, I'm already aware of how much you appreciate apricots."

"I wasn't talking about the apricots." Damen demonstratively licked a patch of Laurent's skin that had so far been untouched by juice and hummed appreciate.

"You're ridiculous."

"That sounds like less and less of an insult every time you say it."

That was probably because Laurent always meant it as an endearment.

"I probably won't be getting any health benefits from this if you keep licking the juice off straight away," Laurent said.

"You don't know that."

Technically true enough, Laurent supposed, though he could make an educated guess. Of course, Laurent could easily find for sure out how he was supposed to best utilise the apricots from one of his books, or just by asking Paschal for further details. But alternatively… "I suppose we'll just have to keep experimenting with it until we figure out what works." 

Laurent really had procured a _lot_ of apricots, after all.

Damen seemed to agree with that suggestion readily enough. 

"I don't think I have any wrinkles or scars _there_ ," said Laurent when Damen squeezed a third apricot, this time directly over his nipple.

"It might need to be applied over the whole body to give you the full benefit."

Damen chased the rivulets of juice with his mouth, very _thoroughly_ sucking to make sure he got every trace. At that point Laurent wasn't particularly interested in arguing the point. Instead, he let his head contentedly loll backwards to rest against the bed silks, which were probably being even more thoroughly stained by juice than Laurent's body was.

Maybe Laurent would feel guilty about that later, when they had to call in the servants to strip the bed and prepare a bath for the two of them despite the lateness of the hour. Maybe. But probably not. The servants had had to deal with worse from the two of them over the years, to be honest. And at least as far as Laurent himself was concerned, it was worth all the mess.

Damen didn't go so far as to risk dribbling juice anywhere near Laurent's already-interested cock once he'd shuffled that far down Laurent's body. But he did remark, "I wonder if you'll taste even sweeter here once you've eaten your fill of apricots."

Even regardless of whether it ended up work to stop (or at least slow) the changes to Laurent's body in the way Paschal had suggested it could, Laurent decided that experimenting with the fruit was sounding better and better by the moment.


End file.
